Not Your Blood Anymore
by Tear22
Summary: After abandoning his family, much like his own son will do, Kenneth Morgan returns home, realizing that when he joined Team Rocket, he lost something he can't live without.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not Your Blood Anymore

Chapter One: His Own Private Suicide

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, with the exception of Dr. Moore. He's mine and you can't have him. And you probably wouldn't want him unless you like ditzy doctors who for some odd reason were stuck in a bishie's body.

Summary: After abandoning the family, much like his own son will do, Kenneth Morgan returns home, only to find that in joining Team Rocket, he has lost something precious to him, something that can never be returned.

To have a complete understanding of this fanfiction, please read the Author's Notes.

Author's Notes: This is the story of James' father, Kenneth Morgan. From what I can tell, James' father could have very well been in Team Rocket in some point of his life, as well as James' mother. Much of the reference to this fanfic comes from the Japanese anime, so a good understanding is needed there. So apparently, the earliest age anyone can join Team Rocket is fourteen, and physical training is not optional. The new recruits, (known as grunts or dan'in) must take special training and pass, showing skills like teamwork, physical and mental strength, and loyalty. Now according to much of the fandom and the Japanese anime, once you join Team Rocket, you may never leave, for fear of divulging any of the team's secrets. And if the current leader feels that you could be a possible threat to the team, they can of course fire you, or possibly kill you if they feel it's necessary. Also, you may not fall in love, be engaged, or have any type of intimate relationship with any of the members, because the leader feels it may get in the way of your job. But of course, many members break that rule, often hiding the truth from the other members. Also, it's believed by some that you can leave the team or have an extended time off for pregnancy, marriage, etc., if you are in a high enough rank that the current Boss feels suitable, or are loyal enough to Team Rocket.

I believe Kenneth Morgan could have possibly been in love with someone in the time of his membership, possibly Mrs. Morgan herself, and left Team Rocket. I also think they possibly could have gotten their money out of Team Rocket as well. I think Mr. Morgan married around the age of twenty-five or so, and had James about five years later, when Madam Boss still was in power. So, as a result of joining Team Rocket as a child, Mr. Morgan betrayed his family, leaving his father very bitter towards him, later feeling bitter himself because his own son made the mistake he had those many years before.

Now enough of my ranting, let's get on with the fic! And don't forget to review when you're finished! REVIEW!

"This won't hurt a bit now," a Team Rocket doctor said, his white lab coat trailing behind him as he entered the examination room. His glasses slid to the end of his crooked nose, and his brown hair hung loosely in his face. He promptly brushed a strand of hair out of his face as he swiftly prepared the shot, the unclean bloodstains still visible from his last patient. He pulled on his black rubber gloves, its material squeaking like the scared Pikachu he had examined only a few minutes ago. His current patient, however, was not squeaking, but rather sat on the examination counter completely silent, tugging on his new black hat nervously, as the doctor looked at his clipboard, scratching illegible notes with a pen that bore the team's infamous R. The same R that was plastered on the patient's chest, his new uniform making him sweat profusely. The same R that had gotten him into so much trouble. But that was what Team Rocket was famous for, right? Trouble.

"Now roll up your sleeve and stick your arm out," the doctor said, leaning in close to Kenneth, the newly recruited rocket grunt. The doctor pricked Kenneth with the needle, its sharp end glinting in the fading light. Kenneth followed the trail of his blood as it ran up the capsule, sticking to the sides as it shook in the doctor's unsteady hands. After the blood had been taken and the needle removed, the doctor picked up his clipboard again, flipping through the pages in search of a document. When he had found the right one, he quickly scanned it with his auburn eyes, his glasses slipping to the end of his nose again.

"So Kenneth…"

The grunt's head snapped up as his name was addressed, as he clutched on to the cold metal of the counter.

"Yes sir," he asked, taking off his hat and twisting it around nervously. His violet hair hung in his face, so he quickly tucked it back under his cap again, making his eyes engulfed in shadow.

The doctor's eyes flashed up for a second, somewhat baffled by the fact he had been called "sir".

"W- well, yes Kenneth… Morgan, I see," he stated, brushing the inked paper with his finger. "Hmm, yes." He seemed to be talking more to himself than his patient. "I understand that you're fourteen, and have already passed the rocket training." He paused, making sure he had read the document correctly. "Wow!" he said, his eyes widening, " That's quite an accomplishment for someone of such a young age.

"T- thank you," he replied, his face turning a slight crimson red.

Ignoring the grunt's comment, he continued, and began pacing up and down the room, his black boots clicking on the silver tiled floors. "Got any family in the business, kid?"

"H- huh?" he asked, cocking his head to the slide slightly. He found he was getting drowsy, the doctor's image blurring in and out of focus.

The doctor snapped his fingers impatiently. "Come on, kid. Stay with me," he ordered, his voice becoming increasingly louder with every clap of thunder outside. "Do have any family in the Team Rocket business?"

"Oh no, I don't," Kenneth replied, shaking his head to wear off the new found dizziness.

"Okay, so no family experience…" he said slowly, writing what Kenneth assumed to be some sort of profile. "Now you spoke with Madam Boss yesterday, correct?

Kenneth was having a hard time concentrating on the doctor's words, his voice slurring together with the pouring rain outside and his own dizziness. He felt sick to his stomach. "… Yeah, I talked to her yesterday."

"Okay, and it seems she assigned your partner already, and she is…" he flipped another page, "Judith Reynolds." He walked to a dusty file cabinet, his quick movement making Kenneth feel even sicker. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a rusty key, turning it with some difficulty in the cabinet's lock. He pulled another file out of the cabinet, and looking somewhat suspicious, looked at what must have been Judith's profile, his features being covered by the manila folder. But his head quickly snapped up as he heard metal meet flesh. Kenneth had collapsed on the examination counter, his body emitting ragged breathes.

"Oh great," he sighed. "Not again…"

Kenneth woke up to the sound of a nurse's voice, his vision slowly coming into focus. He woke up to find himself in the Team Rocket hospital, his bed's sheets soiled from the previous occupant. As his vision came into complete focus, he looked around, immediately noticing the sight of blood on much of the tiled floor. The nurse that was taking care of the many wounded field agents seemed to not have taken notice that he had woken up. She was currently bandaging up someone who looked like they had picked a fight with a Rhydon, the girl's arms bent terribly out of shape. Following his sight, his sense of smell was restored, instantaneously recognizing the odor of urine and vomit. He grimaced, the feeling of sickness returning. He clutched his stomach and cried out in pain, his voice not able to carry over the many crying rockets in the beds near him. And for the first time in weeks, he let out all the emotion that had been building up inside of him. He began to cry, tears forming in his eyes as he let out a miserable wail.

He didn't want to be here, and he never did. He had joined Team Rocket to get away from his family. Although he wasn't entirely sure of the reason he wanted to leave in the first place. He had always been somewhat of a rebellious child, often taking off for days at a time, leaving his parents in a hectic frenzy. He always believed his parents never really understood him, often blaming them for everything. And one day, he had taken off running, and planned on never coming back. That was the day he had first considered joining Team Rocket, the day that would forever change the course of his fate.

He let out another sob, and took notice of an IV cord messily wrapped around his wrist. He followed the cord upward to the IV, his blood dripping down the sides of the bag, reminding him of why he was here in the first place. He tore his eyes away from the IV, looking instead at his other wrist. His lavender eyes widened in shock, not because his whole arm felt numb, not because it had been drained of its color completely, but because a small section of his wrist had turned a charcoal color, just where the needle had pricked him a few hours ago. When he scanned it more closely, he noticed what looked like a blood clot had formed, the red blood swirling slightly with each sharp intake of breath he took. But when he looked even closer, he realized that the blood was beginning to form something, something undistinguishable. The crimson blood swirled into a pattern, making Kenneth wince. Nothing broke his concentration as he watched in amazement as the thick scarlet liquid slowly formed what began to look like a letter. A clap of thunder caused him to look up, and when he turned back to look at his wrist, it had formed what unmistakably was the Team Rocket R.

Sigh… That took awhile. Well, I hope you liked it, so please review! I'll have chapter two up soon, I promise!


	2. It's Theives Murder

Chapter Two: It's Thieves Murder

Please review, seeing as it's not fun writing yourself into a corner.

After having been restrained by the nurse until morning, Kenneth was permitted to leave, immediately making his way down the twisting corridors towards Madame Boss' office. When he reached the door, he knocked twice and was let inside, welcomed by a misty voice.

Madame Boss sat behind her desk, the only light in the room coming from a Persian, its red jewel giving off a crimson glow as Madame Boss' stroked it with her gloved fingers. Kenneth noticed a large wine bottle on her desk, and immediately began blushing when he noticed Madame Boss was staring directly at him.

He cleared his throat and spoke, his whispering voice barely audible over the Persian's loud growling. "Um, Madame Boss? I- I wanted to ask you about something…"

"And what would that be," she asked, twirling around in her chair as she took another sip of wine, allowing her long black hair to cover her face slightly.

"Well, after I got my blood drawn yesterday, I noticed something unusual…" He met his gaze with his boss' and she crossed her legs impatiently, her red heels matching that of her jacket clicking together as she did so.

"And what was that," she asked again, sounding as if she already new the answer to her own question.

Kenneth rolled up his sleeve, and flexed his wrist so she could see the R that had not even hinted fading since last night.

"Come closer," she said demandingly.

Kenneth did as he was told, and found his face mere inches from Madame Boss'.

"Let me see your wrist…" She took his wrist in her hand, and stroked the R, her cold leather gloves making Kenneth shiver.

"A- at first I thought it was a blood clot," he continued nervously, "But then I realized that it resembled the team's R…" He felt as if he were in some type of sci-fi movie.

She didn't speak, but instead continued caressing the mark on his arm. "I see," she said nonchalantly, her pale lips curving into a smile.

"S- so, what do you think I …" His voiced trailed off as Madame Boss stroked his wrist one last time, then proceeded to slam his hand on her desk, making him step back slightly.

"Listen boy," she said remorselessly, cupping his chin in her hand and tilting it back slightly, "You're Team Rocket's now." Being so close to Madame Boss, Kenneth could smell the scent of a strong perfume, only overpowered by the stench of wine emitting from her breath. He tried to step back, but as he began to pull away, she only gripped him harder, tracing down from his chin to his throat, her sharp nails protruding through her glove, making it increasing difficult for him to breath.

He gasped for air, but to no avail, for Madame Boss had completely circled his throat. And just as he was losing consciousness, she let him go, pushing him back unto the floor, as if disgusted. Kenneth tried to crawl his way to the door, but before he was in reach of the handle, Madame Boss' Persian leapt up and blocked the exit, its fur fraying as it arched its back and growled. Kenneth tried to crawl out of its way, but when he moved barely but an inch, the cat dug its claws into the carpet, ready to pounce if Kenneth attempted to reach the door again.

"Make a move and you're dead."

Kenneth turned his head slightly, his vision temporarily being thrown out of focus as the Persian's gem flashed in his eyes. And as his sight returned, he could see Madame Boss' silhouetted figure sitting on the edge of her desk, her wine bottle's rim brushing her lips slightly as she tilted her head back and drank, the last remains of the liquid trickling down the bottle's sides.

"So," she said, getting up and moving closer to him, "You want to know what has happened to you?" Kenneth didn't speak, but replied by weakly shaking his head, trying to cover his worried eyes. "You're the first person for my experiment to work on," she explained, circling the boy, looking like the Persian that mimicked her every move, batting its tail forcefully. She seemed to be talking more to herself than anyone, but nonetheless kept her steel gray eyes locked on Kenneth. She had stopped moving, but instead stood before Kenneth, her hands on her hips in what one might call a triumphant pose.

"An experiment," Kenneth asked, his eyes widening in shock. "I wasn't told anything about an experiment."

"You weren't?" Madame Boss gasped, her face lighting up in mock surprise. She brought her hand up to her face and giggled. "Oh silly me. I must have forgotten to mention it…"

"What did you do to me?!" Kenneth breathed, his voice rising with every murmur of a heartbeat his chest emitted.

Madame Boss laughed again, her cat pokemon entwining with her legs, its fangs dripping with saliva.

"Tell me something, boy," she said, after her fits of laughter had finally ended. "You're in this for the money, are you not? My sources tell me that you are indeed born into a very rich family. Perhaps thirsty for more wealth?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Listen to me. You're just the kind…" she paused, looking somewhat resentful, "that Team Rocket wants. You're very greedy, no doubt. You'll have no problem in stealing from others and from what I cant tell, you're in this just for more money. Because you want to, not because you have to. Those types produce the best workers." She glared at him, causing him to wince. "Heartless."

* * *

"So," Dr. Moore said, ruffling his hair in confusion, "I'm supposed to do what with it?" His eyes widened in shock as he heard the lead scientist's raspy voice through the receiver of the telephone. "I-It did? It finally worked? She said so? Okay, I'll get on it right away." He hung up the black phone slowly, still shocked at the news. It had finally worked. Madame Boss' Blood Engraver Project had finally worked.

* * *

Please review. Please.... Well, in any case, I'll have chapter three up soon. Just to let you know, this fanfic as been extremely difficult for me, forcing me to write timelines and such. I did indeed write myself into a corner. So reviews would really be appreciated.

Tear22


End file.
